I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away
by articcat621
Summary: Written for ErynPotter's "100 stories under 100 words" challenge. Enjoy!
1. Fancy

Prompt: Fancy  
Words: 99

"Ginny, I really don't want to go to this ball." Hermione said.

"But Hermione, it's a great opportunity!" Ginny protested.

"An opportunity for what?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"To dress up! To be sophisticated and fancy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, if I say yes, will you stop bugging me about it?"

"Yay!" Ginny jumped up and down. "Oh fantastic. We can look for dresses in Hogsmeade this weekend!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny was really so easy to please. She would go to this silly dance, even though there were more pressing matters to attend too, defeating Voldemort for example.


	2. Pudding

Prompt: Pudding  
Words: 100

"Hermione, are you going to eat that?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

Hermione sighed, pushing her dessert around on her plate. She put her fork down, pushing the plate towards Ron. "I'm not really in the mood for pudding."

"Is something wrong Mione?" Harry asked, reaching out towards her.

"I'm fine," she huffed. Abruptly she stood, wiping the crumbs off her skirt. "I'm going to the library."

Ron grumbled in response, and Harry just nodded.

Hermione zoned out as her feet carried her towards her most loved spot in the whole castle. She needed peace and quiet.


	3. Balloons

Prompt: Balloons  
Words: 97

Hermione came down from her room the next morning feeling extra sleepy.

She cried out in suprise when she saw that the Common Room was covered in balloons.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" A chorus of voices cried out.

Hermione smiled, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "You guys remembered."

"Of course we did!" Harry huffed, "You're our best friend."

Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Happy 17th birthday Mione!" Neville shouted, pulling her in for a hug.

"You all are the best," she said with a smile. "Thank you!"

"Present time!" Ginny cried, handing Hermione hers first.


	4. Water

Prompt: Water  
Words: 97

Hermione looked out at the water, it looked tempting. Casting a look around, she saw she was alone. She quickly stood, and pulled her shirt off over her head and slipped out of her skirt. Wearing nothing but her tank top and shorts, she walked towards the water's edge.

"The Black Lake," she murmured.

Taking a deep breath, she dove right in.

The water was cool, caressing every inch of her body. She was weightless, floating along.

She broke the surface, gasping for air. She climbed out and laid down in the cool grass, closing her eyes.


	5. Cinnamon

Prompt: Cinnamon  
Words: 94

Wrinkling her nose, Hermione took a deep breath. Cinnamon? Why on earth would she be smelling cinnamon by the lake?

Opening her eyes, she saw Draco Malfoy sneering at her.

"Malfoy? What are you doing out here?" She asked, sitting up.

"You don't own Hogwarts," he growled. "I have every right to be outside, just like you do. More than you actually, you Mudblood."

Hermione quickly grabbed her things, and began to walk away.

"Nothing to say?" He taunted.

"No." She replied curtly. She was better than him. She knew that in her heart.


	6. Train

Prompt: Train  
Words: 100

"Wish it was a freight train baby, wish it was a diesal locomotive, I'd come whistling down your track, crashing in your doorway," Hermione sung softly, walking to Potions.

"What are you singing?" Ginny asked, coming up behind her.

"Oh, it's a Muggle song. My dad used to play it in the car when we drove around." Hermione said with a small smile.

"It's good."

Hermione grinned, "Yeah, my dad used to sing it too, just not as well."

Ginny smiled. "I wish I knew your parents."

"Me too," Hermione whispered. "It's so hard being apart of two different worlds."


	7. Nightmare

Prompt: Nightmare  
Words: 100

Hermione woke up, drenched in her own sweat.

She flung off her covers, and pulled her shirt off. Looking down, she saw her scar and touched it gently. It was still bright red. Raw.

She had nightmares every night. Dolohov filled her dreams, stealing every peace of mind she ever attained.

It was like this every night. She began to cry. It seemed no one else was suffering as much as she was.

She could see his face, as bright as day. Dolohov. The Death Eater who almost killed her.

Her body had escaped, but her mind was still trapped.


	8. Strawberries

Prompt: Strawberries  
Words: 100

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep, Hermione got off her bed and quietly slipped on her robe and slippers.

She silently left the Tower. She would sneak her way down towards the kitchen. Maybe eating her favorite snack would help. Strawberries and nutella. Her favorite.

She quietly made her way towards the hall, stopping in front of the painting with the fruit. Checking once more to see if the coast was clear, she reached forward and tickled the pear.

She took a seat at the counter.

"The usual Miss?" A small house elf asked.

"Yes please," Hermione responded.


	9. Awake

Prompt: Awake  
Words: 98

"Why are you here?" She heard a voice ask from the doorway.

Turning, Hermione was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing in the door. He looked like absolute shite. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "Why are you awake?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He answered smugly. "You were here first, I'll leave."

Malfoy was being nice? "Malfoy wait!" Hermione called after him. "I'm sure we could stay here and not rip each other's throats out."

Malfoy paused, before slowly turning around. "I suppose."

Hermione gave him a small smile, and motioned for him to sit next to her.


	10. Ebony

Prompt: Ebony  
Words: 93

Hermione drummed her fingers on the ebony table, waiting for someone to say something. When it become obvious Malfoy wasn't going to say anything, she took a deep breath. She would have to be the brave one.

"I can't sleep at night." She took a deep breath, "Dolohov, he haunts me."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I need to tell someone who wouldn't judge me." She laughed when she realized who she was talking too. "Well, someone who won't judge me on my personality, not my blood."

Silence.


	11. Detention

Prompt: Detention

Words: 95

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, before realizing they both needed to get back to their dorms. They had just made their way outside the kitchens, when a figure appeared from the shadows.

Hermione's eyes opened in terror as she realized it was Snape. She was screwed.

"What are you both doing out of bed?" He drawled. "And together at that." Hermione could feel the judgment coming from him.

Before either could speak, he shook his head. "Detention tomorrow, my office, 7pm. Don't be late."

Draco shrugged, walking away. Hermione just frowned.


	12. Broken

Prompt: Broken

Words: 97

_Smash_

Hermione stared in horror as she realized what she had done. Malfoy's eyes were also wide.

She had just broken one of Snape's jars. A jar that was filled with dragon's blood. All he had asked was to dust off the jars, not to move anything.

Snape was going to be so pissed. Hermione began to hyperventilate. What would he do? Would she be expelled? She gasped for breath, her panic taking over.

She looked to Malfoy, who was still frozen in shock.

"What just happened in here?!" Professor Snape shouted, coming into his store room.


	13. Stutter

Prompt: Stutter

Words: 99

Snape looked back and forth, fury filling his eyes. "Well?" He demanded.

"Sir, it was... I mean..." Hermione stuttered, her heart pounding, drowning out her thoughts.

"I did it Uncle Severus."

What?

"My hand slipped, and the jar fell." Draco said firmly.

Snape's eyes relaxed. "I see. Well, clean this mess up. You're both done for tonight." Snape left, his robes billowing behind him.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," was the huffed response.

Why would Malfoy stick up for her? She was grateful, but confused. She was about to ask him about it, but he had already stormed away.


	14. Ice Cream

Prompt: Ice Cream

Words: 100

"Ron, have can you just stuff your face at a time like this?" Hermione cringed in disgust as she watched the ice cream drip down his face.

"Mione, what's been bothering you?" Harry asked concerned.

_This is so typical_, she thought. _Harry acting all concerned while Ron was stuffing his face._

"Nothing," she lied.

"I'm worried about the war too, ya know." Harry offered lightly.

"Well it doesn't really seem that way," she scolded.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Is that what's been bothering you? You think I don't care? Because I do Hermione." He got up and stormed away.


	15. Together

Prompt: Together

Words: 93

"Hermione, why did you and Malfoy have detention together?" Ginny asked, joining the bookworm in the library.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know. Because Snape didn't want to hold two different detentions?"

Ginny shrugged. "If you say so."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny shrugged, smiling. "You would tell me, right?"

"Tell you what?"

"If you and Malfoy were together?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out. "How could you say something like that? Malfoy would never dirty himself with someone like me."

Ginny shrugged, "If you say so."


	16. Walls

Prompt: Walls

Words: 98

"I've just got to put this book away, I'll be right back." Hermione said, getting up and walking away.

She had just placed the book where it belongs, when her chest started to constrict.

"No, no, no," she whispered to herself.

"Granger?" A voice spoke out.

Not him,

she thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I bloody look okay?" She hissed.

He shook his head.

"The walls are closing in on me." She admitted softly.

Malfoy reached over, grabbing onto her. She immediately stopped shaking, and could breathe once more.

She looked up into his eyes and saw concern.


	17. Mother

Prompt: Mother

Words: 98

Draco looked up to see an owl dropping a letter in front of him.

"Whose that from?" Pansy pried.

"A letter from my mother, not that it's any of your business." Draco snipped at her.

_Draco, Severus has written to tell me that you've been caught after hours with a Muggleborn? Whatever you're up too better stop. What if your father found out? Or Him? You need to start thinking better. -Your mother_

Draco quickly crumpled the letter in anger. Nothing was going on with him and Granger. He wasn't that stupid. But something was drawing him in.


	18. Owl

Prompt: Owl

Words: 96

Hermione looked up in surprise when an owl landed in front of her. She quickly opened it and read the message.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight.- DM_

Her heart thudded. What did he want to meet her for? Something was going on, and she needed to figure it out.

Which is why you should meet him tonight, her conscience told her.

But it could be dangerous, she protested.

Yes, but that's half the fun and you know it, her conscience answered smugly.

Hermione frowned. Her conscience was right, she did love the danger.


	19. Ravenclaw

Prompt: Ravenclaw

Words: 100

"Luna, do you mind giving me some advice?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Sure Hermione, and to answer your question, yes, you should meet Malfoy. A lot will be revealed." Luna stated dreamily.

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise, forming a small O. The Ravenclaw's ability for seeing the future was something creepy, although it did come in handy.

"Thanks Luna," she said with a smile.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Luna assured her.

Hermione grinned. "Thanks." Sure, Luna was a bit strange, but she was a good friend and that was all that really mattered.

She made up her mind.


	20. Snow

Prompt: Snow

Words: 100

Hermione laid in bed, staring at the picture of her and her parents when they had gone skiing in the Alps. The snow was falling, and all three of them were smiling. It reminded Hermione of a happier time.

She grinned, thinking about winter. She loved seeing the snow fall, the smell of Christmas cookies in the air. It was her favorite time of the year.

She glanced a look at the clock, and saw it was quarter of twelve. She needed to meet up with Malfoy. She took a deep breath, and quickly slipped out of the common room.


	21. Nook

Prompt: Nook

Words: 99

As Hermione made her way towards the tower, she cried out in surprise when a pair of hands came out and grabbed her, pulling her into a small nook.

Looking at her captor, she was surprised to see Malfoy. She raised her eyebrows expecting an answer.

"Something came up, I can't talk now." He huffed. He turned to leave, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"That's all you have to say?" She tried to ignore the small sting of hurt she was feeling. It wasn't like she wanted to talk to him…

"Hermione, I have to go," he said firmly.


	22. Glasses

Prompt: Glasses

Words: 99

_He said my name. My __**first**__ name._

Hermione walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast, still in a daze about last night. She needed to figure what was going on with Malfoy. Why was he being so nice? What did he want from her?

She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard Harry calling her name. She turned and saw him run towards her. "Can you fix my glasses?" He asked, his cheeks pink.

With a flick of her wand, his glasses were repaired.

"Nonverbal magic? Wow Hermione, I'm impressed," he said with a smile.


	23. Pygmy puff

Prompt: Pygmy Puff

Words: 97

Ginny sat on the rug, playing with her pygmy puff, Arnold. "He's so cute," Ginny cooed.

Hermione snorted. "He's the epitome of cuteness."

Ginny grinned, petting Arnold.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny was pleased by the simplest things. Hermione didn't really understand how life could be so simple for others.

Her thoughts strayed back towards Malfoy. Harry thinks he's a Death Eater, but she didn't really think he had it in him.

Draco Malfoy could be mean, but he wasn't a cold blooded killer. She didn't think he could do it. She hoped he couldn't, or wouldn't.


	24. Sword

Prompt: Sword

Words: 98

"Hey Harry, what ever happened to the sword?" Ginny asked, while still playing with Arnold.

"Oh, it's on the wall in Dumbledore's office." Harry stated offhandedly.

Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows. She had a feeling the sword would be important, but she shrugged it off. She wasn't any good at Divination, so she wasn't going to start listening to her "inner feelings."

"Mione, will you look over my essay?" Ron asked, putting on the puppy dog face.

She rolled in eyes. "Ronald, will you ever learn to do your own work?"

"Probably not," he said with a grin.


	25. Toilet

Prompt: Toilet  
Words: 98

"Ginny, where are you going?" Hermione asked, wondering where the red head was running off too.

"The toilet," she replied. She went to walk away, but stopped. "Ummm, will you come with me?"

Hermione stood, "Sure, I get scared too sometimes."

Ginny laughed. "We just have terrible luck with bathrooms."

Hermione nodded, the two of them making their way towards the nearest bathroom.

"I feel silly for getting scared." Ginny admitted quietly.

Hermione put her hand on her back. "Don't. What happened to you was traumatizing. Don't be shy about it."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said with a smile.


	26. Secret

Prompt: Secret  
Words: 100

"Can I tell you a secret?" Hermione whispered as Ginny washed her hands.

"Of course you can," Ginny said.

"Don't be mad, but I think I might like Malfoy. I know that's highly inappropriate for so many reasons, but I don't know. He's being different around me." She admitted quietly.

Ginny grinned, "I knew it. You've been daydreaming far too much lately. Now I know why."

"You aren't mad?"

Ginny chuckled. "Of course not, he is an attractive guy. Just don't let yourself get hurt."

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure this is completely one sided. He doesn't like me."


	27. Beach

Prompt: Beach  
Words: 100

"I want to go to the beach," Harry exclaimed randomly.

Ron frowned, "We've never been to the beach."

"Oh, it's great. The sun is shining on you, and the feel of the sand beneath your toes. It's just amazing. The wind blowing on you, the scent of the ocean. It's so peaceful." Harry said smiling.

"Wow. That does sound nice. Dad would probably love it. On the beach, being surrounded by Muggles."

Harry and Ron both laughed. "Mum wouldn't enjoy it too much." They laughed some more.

"I wish we could go now, and get away from all this Ron."


	28. Photograph

Prompt: Photograph  
Words: 98

Hermione grabbed a book off the shelf. Once more, she found herself in the library. She was sick and tired of hearing Harry go on and on about the "Half Blood Prince."

She opened the book, and a photograph fell out. There was a picture of a girl, in front of a cauldron. "Eileen Prince?" Hermione's eyes widened.

This couldn't be. It was too much of a coincidence. Was this girl Harry's Half Blood Prince? Possibly.

She quickly stuffed the photo in her pocket, determined to show it to Harry later. He was wrong, and she was right.


	29. Frozen

Prompt: Frozen  
Words: 100

She was walking back to her dorm.

"Hermione?"

His voice sent shivers down her spine. She was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. He was no good, and these thoughts needed to stop.

"Hermione," he repeated.

She felt frozen to the spot.

She turned slowly, and saw him standing there. He looked like he hadn't sleep in ages. She felt a stab of pity for him.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been behaving." He said slowly.

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "You regret being nice?"

"That's not what I said."

"What do you mean then?" Hermione pressed.


	30. Tapestry

Prompt: Tapestry  
Words: 100

Draco quickly pulled her behind the tapestry.

"Ashamed to be seen with me?" Hermione said harshly.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't safe for you to be seen with me."

Oh, not what she was expecting. "Why?" She felt herself asking.

"Because I'm dangerous. And this, whatever it is, needs to stop." Malfoy paused, running his hands through his hair. "It isn't safe. Things aren't safe anymore. I think you know that."

Hermione's eyes opened in horror. Was Harry right? Oh, she prayed to Merlin that he wasn't.

"Hermione," he said her name softly. Leaning forward, he kissed her.


	31. Breathless

Prompt: Breathless  
Words: 100

It was heaven, his mouth on hers. She wrapped her hands in his soft hair, pulling him closer. Surprisingly, he placed his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. They moved in unison, their tongues dancing with one another.

Hermione couldn't remember a moment more perfect than this.

Malfoy broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless.

Hermione looked up into his eyes, and saw they were filled with tears.

"Mal-" but she stopped herself. "Draco," she whispered.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive," she replied.

He inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet scent.


	32. Future

Prompt: Future  
Words: 99

Draco pulled her in for a hug, and began sobbing against her chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked, gently rubbing her back. If anyone had told her she'd be in this situation, she would have laughed at its absurdity. But now, it felt like there was no place else she'd rather be.

"I want to tell you, I wish I could, but I can't." He said harshly.

"Are you in danger?" Hermione asked.

"My future has been set out for me…" Draco admitted.

"But you don't agree." Hermione said, realizing what was going on.

"No, I don't have a choice."


	33. Fireflies

Prompt: Fireflies  
Words: 100

Hermione watched the fireflies floating around. Draco had asked her to meet him by the lake after curfew. She hoped he would come, but then again, she was a fool.

This wouldn't work out, she knew it. They had two very different paths. They were on opposite sides of the war. He hadn't admitted out loud to being a death eater, but she suspected as much.

It wasn't his choice though, that much was obvious. She felt pity swell in her heart. The poor boy who didn't have a choice.

Hearing a noise, she turned and saw Draco approaching her.


	34. Dance

Prompt: Dance  
Words: 100

"Hermione," he said softly, a smile playing on his lips. Not a smirk, but a real smile.

She stood, and put her arms around him. "I was worried you wouldn't come," she admitted.

Draco pulled back. "Dance with me?"

Hermione nodded. Draco pulled her close and began twirling the two of them around.

She was dancing in the moonlight with Draco Malfoy, her arch nemesis.

Placing his hand on her lower back, he gently dipped her. The glow on her face from the moon emphasized her natural beauty.

He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to care.


	35. Shampoo

Prompt: Shampoo  
Words: 97

Draco leaned forward, his nose buried deep into her bushy hair. Her shampoo smelled like strawberries.

His infatuation started long ago, but until now he hadn't acted on it. He was glad he did.

He looked down at her, smiling softly. She was perfect. She was happiness. She was sunshine on a cloudy day.

She was smart, beautiful, loyal. She belonged in this world, just as much as he did. How could someone believe otherwise?

There was no difference between the two of them. They were both just kids, trapped inside a war neither of them wanted.


	36. Fork

Prompt: Fork  
Words: 96

"I took points away from Malfoy today," Ron stated proudly at dinner.

Hermione looked up, "why?"

Ron scrunched up his face in disgust. "Him and Pansy were snogging in the middle of the hallway. It was disgusting."

Hermione dropped her fork with a clatter.

"You okay Mione?" Ron looked at her concerned.

"Yes," she said stiffly.

I don't know why you're angry. Draco never said you two were exclusive, her conscience teased her.

Why would he want a Muggleborn like her when he could have a Pureblood like Pansy?

Frowning, she got up and stormed away.


	37. Whore

Prompt: Whore  
Words: 98

Draco saw Hermione storm from the Great Hall. He silently got up and followed her. "Hermione!" He whispered loudly, trying to catch her attention.

Hermione whipped around, tears streaming from her eyes.

Draco quickly pulled her into an empty classroom. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! I don't want to be just another one of your floosies. I'm not a whore Malfoy," she huffed angrily.

"And I don't think you're one." He countered.

"Then why were you snogging Pansy!" She cried.

"Hermione, I can't just tell people we're together. Do you know how bad that would be?" Draco was shaking.


	38. Hufflepuff

Prompt: Hufflepuff  
Words: 100

"I know that. I know people can't know. I'm not stupid Draco," Hermione huffed.

Draco tried to take a step towards her, but Hermione stumbled back. "What do you want from me Hermione?"

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Stop being such a Hufflepuff!" Draco shouted at her.

"I don't want you seeing other people!" She cried.

Draco opened his eyes in surprise. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes! Bloody yes. I'm jealous." Hermione huffed.

Draco sighed, "I don't know what you want me to do. We have to keep this a secret."

"Fine. We will Draco," she said softly.


	39. Jump

Prompt: Jump  
Words: 97

"Hermione?"

"Ahhh!" She jumped. Turning around, she saw Harry. "You scared me!"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"So what's up?" She asked, putting away another book.

"Ummm, well, I figured since you're not speaking to Ron, and I can't go with Ginny, if you would go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?" He asked smiling.

Hermione frowned. "I ummm, already asked someone else."

Harry's mouth opened in surprise. "Really? Who?"

She shrugged, "No one important. Don't worry about it."

"Who?" He pressed.

"Cormac," she whispered.

"What!" Harry shouted, causing many heads to look over to them, Malfoy included.


	40. History

Prompt: History  
Words: 96

"Hermione!" Harry hissed.

"What Harry!" She hissed back. "Be quiet, everyone's listening." She watched as Draco scooted closer, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Why did you pick him! After all the bad history between us?" Harry growled.

Hermione shrugged.

"It's to make him jealous, isn't it?" Harry smiled knowingly.

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. "What are you talking about!"

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Harry said patting her back.

_Who was he talking about? He doesn't know about me and Draco… Ron? Harry thinks I like Ron?_ She mentally shook her head in disgust.


	41. Sugar

Prompt: Sugar  
Words: 99

"Hermione, could you pass the sugar?" Lavender asked, her voice sounding so sweet it was sickly.

"Sure," she grumbled, pushing the sugar towards her.

Lavander thought that since she was snogging Ron, she was now apart of their group. She thought wrong.

Ginny made a face behind Lavender's back, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Is something funny?" She asked coldly.

"Oh no, not at all," Hermione replied grinning.

She would never like Lavender, she was too superficial. Not to mention obsessive.

Hermione stole a glance towards the Slytherin table. Draco was pushing his food around on his plate, zoning out.


	42. Lies

Prompt: Lies  
Words: 98

Lavender corned Hermione as soon as they were in their dorm. "What's your problem!" She hissed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't have a problem."

Lavender smirked. "Yes you do, you're jealous that Ronald loves me, not you. You wish you were me."

Hermione hissed, "Those are lies! I would never want to be a disgusting swot like you."

Parvarti, Fay, and Sally-Anne watched on in amusement.

Lavender smirked. "Hermione, maybe if you acted more like me, guys would like you."

Hermione's palmed itched. She wanted to hit Lavender so hard she wouldn't even know what hit her.


	43. Birthday

Prompt: Birthday  
Words: 94

_"Hermione dear, we're so sorry this letter didn't reach you in time for your birthday. I'm sure you had an amazing day. Enjoy the cookies! Love, Mum&Dad."_

Hermione rolled her eyes. They had forgotten but didn't want to admit it. As Hermione grew older, the rift between her and her parents grew stronger. They loved her and were so proud of her, but it became more evident that Hermione didn't belong in their world anymore.

She quickly wiped away a tear, not wanting anyone to realize she was crying. She had to be strong.


	44. Sock

Prompt: Sock  
Words: 99

"Where is that blasted sock!" She shouted to no one in particular. Today was turning out to be a rotten day. She had woken up late, and she was going to be late to Potions if she couldn't find her other sock.

She looked back under her bed, feeling around. She heard a hiss and then a flash of orange appeared.

"Sorry Crooks," she muttered. Reaching around, she cried out in triumph when she found her sock.

She quickly slipped it on, grabbed her bag, and ran towards the dungeons. If she ran fast enough, she would make it.


	45. Ink

Prompt: Ink  
Words: 99

Hermione slid into her seat, a smile on her face. She had made it, with forty seconds to spare. She reached into her bag to grab her books, frowning immediately. It felt wet.

Pulling out her hand, she saw it was covered in ink. She groaned, causing many heads to turn and look at her. Her cheeks flushed red. Her things were now covered with ink. Her jar must have spilled while she was running.

"Tough luck," Ron muttered patting her on the back.

She glared at him, causing him to shrink away from her.

"Today sucks," she muttered.


	46. Smoke

Prompt: Smoke  
Words: 98

She glanced down at her book, and then started stirring her potion counterclockwise.

"Hermione," Ron hissed, "Help me!"

She glared at him. "No." She returned to her potion, stirring it once more.

Immediately, her cauldron started to smoke. She cried out in frustration.

"It seems you over stirred. Pity Ms. Granger, that'll be a zero for today." Snape said, walking by.

Ron immediately turned bright red, knowing it was his fault. He made a mental note to stay away from Hermione until she had time to cool off.

Hermione bit her lip, willing the tears not to fall.


	47. Bright

Prompt: Bright  
Words: 99

"Hermione, don't be so upset." He whispered, gently rubbing her back.

"I made a fool of myself! Today is just horrid. I'm so stupid," she sobbed.

"Hermione, you're so bright. One of the smartest girls I know," he said with a smile.

She leaned into his embrace, sighing softly. All they ever had were these quick stolen moments in the hallway. It was too dangerous to be seen together otherwise.

"Look at me," he commanded softly. She obeyed, brown eyes meeting grey ones. "You're beautiful," he said, sending shivers down her spine.

All they had were these little moments.


	48. Chess

Prompt: Chess  
Words: 95

Hermione sat on the couch, curled up reading a book. The boys were sitting in front of her playing chess.

"Want to play Mione?" Harry asked, defeating Ron once more.

She shook her head laughing. "After that near death experience first year, I never want to play Wizard's Chess. EVER."

Harry grinned. "But wasn't that fun?"

Ron nodded, "I'd do it again."

She shook her head. "I'll never understand the two of you."

Glancing at her watch, she saw it was almost time. "Hey, I'm going to head to the library. I'll see you later."


	49. Grin

Prompt: Grin  
Words: 97

She saw Draco leaned up against the wall, a grin on his face. Once he saw her, he quickly turned and walked back and forth, opening the Room of Requirement.

Hermione stepped inside, it was homely. There was a couch and a roaring fire, but there was a touch of darkness to the room.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Hermione," he leaned into her touch. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

He sighed. "You know I want too.."

"I won't tell anyone Draco."


	50. Free

Prompt: Free  
Words: 96

"I want to be free. Free from this life I'm trapped in." He admitted quietly.

"Tell me," Hermione pressed.

"I can't. Hermione I would if I could, trust me." Draco begged.

"I want too, but why can't you trust me?"

Draco stood, and began to pace. "I've been forced to make an Unbreakable Vow to not tell anyone. So I can't. I want to Hermione, but I can't."

"So then don't tell me, show me." She suggested.

"Show you? Then what? You'll run in the other direction. Hermione, I'm trying to protect you. Please understand that."


	51. Past

Prompt: Past  
Words: 97

"I'm ashamed of how I treated you in the past," Draco finally admitted.

"I've forgiven you Draco," She replied softly, kissing him gently.

"But I teased you, and bullied you. It wasn't right. I'm so ashamed of it. You didn't deserve to be treated like that, and I feel like an idiot."

"Draco, the past is past. Please don't let it get in the way of your future," she said softly.

"Easier said than done," he laughed dryly. "I just can't let it go, and with everything going on, it just makes the nightmares worse."

"Oh Draco."


	52. Whisper

Prompt: Whisper  
Words: 96

Draco intertwined his fingers with hers. Her curls spread out across his chest. Her heart constricted when he thought of all the things wrong with their secret relationship. What would happen if they were found out, more importantly, what would happen to her if they were found out. She would be killed, and he would probably be the one forced to do it. But as wrong as it was, he couldn't let her go.

"Tell me a secret," she whispered, playing with his shirt.

He whispered back, "I care about you more than I should Hermione."


	53. Thunder

Prompt: Thunder  
Words: 92

"That's not a secret Draco." She teased.

"I know, but it's still true," he said softly.

A clap of thunder boomed, scaring Hermione. She jumped, then scooted closer to Draco.

He laughed.

"It's not funny!" She cried.

Draco smirked. "I didn't think you were afraid of anything."

"Of course I'm afraid of things. There's a lot I'm afraid of Draco." She admitted quietly.

"Like what?" He pressed.

"Thunder, failing, dying, losing the people that I care about," she said her eyes staring into his.

He gently kissed the top of her head.


	54. Sickness

Prompt: Sickness  
Words: 100

"I wish you felt better about things Drake." She whispered, wrapping her scarf around her neck. It was almost curfew.

"Hermione, this isn't some sickness! It's a lifestyle, one that I didn't choose!" He practically shouted at her.

Tears welled up her eyes.

Draco's expression immediately softened. "Oh Hermione, I didn't mean to yell, I just get so angry."

He scooped her into his arms, kissing her furiously. She sighed, pressing her body closer to his.

She pulled back, and attempted to smile.

"I'll see you in a few days." She said softly.

Draco nodded, kissing her one last time.


	55. Dreams

Prompt: Dream  
Words: 97

Hermione bolted upright, her chest heaving. "It was just a dream," she told herself. She inhaled deeply, trying to bring down her heart rate. After a few moments, she felt a sense of calmness wash over her. Sighing, she leaned back and listened to the pitter patter of raindrops on the window.

They had all lost their innocence so early. They were mere children, fighting in a war that was too big for them.

They would lose their lives for something they didn't start.

Where was the justice? The righteousness? The fairness?

Where was Lady Justice now?


	56. Wild

Prompt: Wild  
Words: 99

She groaned when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a wild mess this morning, curls flying out in every direction. She attempted to run her fingers through it, but gave up after they became entangled in the snarls.

She would leave it be then.

If she was teased, well, it wasn't like it hadn't ever happened before.

She was used to being teased. Ever since she was a little girl, people had picked on her. But now she takes it all in stride. "Let the haters hate," her cousin would always tell her growing up.


	57. Grave

Prompt: Grave  
Words: 99

She sat in Charms, zoning out. Where do the children's bodies go after they die? Are they put in a grave? Burned? Sent out to the sea?

Where would her final resting ground be if she failed to stay alive. Would her body be someone safe and sound, or would it be mutilated beyond recognition?

Did Death Eaters care for their dead ones? Or were they just that cruel and heartless.

Would Lucius bury his son and mourn, or would he only feel disappointment at his heir's failure.

Would Draco mourn his father, if he were to die violently?


	58. Fragile

Prompt: Fragile  
Words: 90

"Why are you always so gentle?"

Draco laughed, "What are you taking about?"

"When you hold me, or kiss me, you're always so gentle." Hermione stated.

He shrugged.

"I'm not some fragile little thing. I'm not mad of glass."

"I think it's because I want you to see that I've changed, well, somewhat. I want to be careful with you. I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt you." He said softly, kissing her curls.

"I don't think you will." She said.

"It's only a matter of time," Draco whispered sadly.


	59. Candle

Prompt: Candle  
Words: 93

She watched as the candle flickered, casting shadows upon the wall.

"Why do you always think so badly of yourself?"

"I'm a bad person Hermione. I'm surprised you haven't realized that yet." He kept his nose in his book.

"I don't think so," she said firmly. "You know, it's never too late to try and change things."

"Hermione, we've talked about this. My fate's been sealed. It's life, or death. Do or die. There's no other option, regardless of what you think."

Hermione harrumphed. "You're wrong."

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter either way."


	60. Stars

Prompt: Stars  
Words: 94

"Hermione, I can't find Uranus," Harry whispered.

"I'm not helping you too. You should have paid more attention in class," she scolded him.

They were up on the Astronomy Tower, gazing at the stars. Hermione had accompanied the boys up there so they wouldn't get into trouble. Turns out, they only wanted her help.

"I'm finished!" Ron shouted.

Hermione grabbed his work and looked it over. "Ron, this isn't connect the dots. Do it again, the right way."

Ron groaned, snatching his paper back while Harry laughed.

Hermione inwardly smirked, returning to her book.


	61. Message

Prompt: Message  
Words: 98

"I have a message from the Headmaster Harry," Dennis Creevy smiled goofily, handing Harry the note.  
Harry's eyes scanned it quickly. "He's leaving, so our lesson tonight is cancelled. He won't be back until after the Christmas holiday."

Hermione shrugged. "Harry, maybe he's busy. He might just have other things to do you know."

Harry frowned. "But the castle is being left unprotected," he whispered. "This would be the perfect time for Malfoy-"

"Harry, stop. We're not talking about this now. I really don't think he's a Death Eater. Besides, what would Voldemort want with a teenage boy?"


	62. Hope

Prompt: Hope  
Words: 98

Harry groaned. Tonight was Slughorn's Party. He looked at Hermione smirking. "I hope you're happy with your choice of date tonight."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and she sent a glare towards him. "Oh shush you. I regret it. No need to rub it in." She scribbled one last sentence on her essay. "Who are you going with?"

Harry blushed. "Luna."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Harry nodded. "There wasn't anyone else to ask!" He protested.

Hermione chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's a nice girl! She's just a bit strange."

She shrugged in response.


	63. Time

Prompt: Time

Words: 94

Hermione glanced at the clock, checking the time. They had agreed to meet outside the dungeons, and he was late. What on earth was he doing?

"Sorry beautiful, I had to make sure I looked better than usual," he said with a stupid grin on his face.

Hermione wanted to barf. He smelled like alcohol.

Cormac grabbed her arm, dragging her inside. They mingled for a few minutes, but Hermione was already planning her escape.

His hand was on her lower back, but it seemed to creep lower and lower. Hermione shivered with disgust.


	64. Sleep

Prompt: Sleep  
Words: 95

Hermione had to stifle a yawn. Listening to Cormac blab on about Quidditch, was enough to make her want to go to sleep.

"Don't you think so?" He asked her.

Hermione glanced at him, and saw he was waiting for an answer. She didn't know what they were talking about. She blushed, and mumbled.

Cormac laughed loudly, causing people to look at them.

Hermione blushed again, this time from embarrassment, but Cormac didn't realize it.

"Mistletoe," he grinned, pulling her towards it.

She quickly broke free of his grasp, taking off in the other direction.


	65. Pause

Prompt: Pause  
Words: 98

"How's your date?"

Hermione jumped, then turned and quickly released a sigh of relief when she saw it was Harry.

She paused, then took a deep breath. "No, it's a bloody disaster."

Harry chuckled.

"Quiet!" She hissed. "I had only just escaped."

"Quick, move! He's coming this way," Harry shooed her away just in the nick of time.

"Potter, have you seen my ravishing date?" He said, puffing his chest out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, Can't say I have."

Cormac nodded. "She slipped away, but I'll have her in my grasp once more. Not too worry."


	66. Chocolate

Prompt: Chocolate  
Words: 90

"Oh, that looks like chocolate!" Cormac exclaimed, popping one of the brown balls into his mouth.

Harry grimaced. "That's not chocolate…"

Cormac shot him a questioning look.

"It's Dragon tartar," Harry said smugly.

Cormac immediately bent over to vomit on Professor Snape, who had shown up only seconds before.

Harry sniggered. He'd never seen Snape look so mad.

Hermione silently giggled as she watched the Potions professor fume.

Harry and Snape started storming towards them, and she grimaced. Harry was probably in trouble for something, but Merlin only knows what.


	67. Moon

Prompt: Moon  
Words: 92

Hermione glanced out the window and saw the moon glistening. She smiled, then frowned, wondering where Remus was tonight.

She turned, and saw Filch dragging Draco in. What on earth is he up too?

"Gate crashing," Draco mumbled.

Hermione scoffed, yeah right.

His eyes flashed to her, and some unknown emotion flickered through them. Hermione tried to place the emotion, but couldn't.

She watched as Snape dragged Draco away. Looking towards Harry, she saw him slip into the hallway.

Leaving her alone with Cormac. She grimaced, then quickly disappeared into the hall.


	68. Scream

Prompt: Scream  
Words: 98

Hermione felt a hand clamp over her mouth, and she tried to scream. "Hush," the voice commanded. She relaxed when she realized it was Draco. She allowed him to pull her along the hall into an alcove.

He roughly pushed her again the wall, kissing her fiercely. Hermione kissed him back, but couldn't shake the small feeling of panic coming over her. Something wasn't right.

She tried to break the kiss, but he quickly pulled her back to him. His tongue battled hers, his hands gripping her waist.

This passion, whatever this was, it was unhinged and unrestricted.


	69. Gryffindor

Prompt: Gryffindor  
Words: 100

She quickly managed to push him away. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he murmured, but the scent of fire whiskey crashed over her.

"Draco, something's wrong. Tell me." She insisted, holding him at arm's length.

"Don't be such a bloody Gryffindor. Always wanting to talk about feelings. I don't want to talk. I want to do. Actions, not words," he whispered in her ear.

"Draco, get a grip." She hissed, pushing him away. "Don't make me hit you."

"You know, I've been secretly in love with you since you punched me third year."

Hermione froze. He couldn't mean it, could he?


	70. Snitch

Prompt: Snitch  
Words: 94

"Draco, you don't mean that… you can't." She whispered.

"But I do," he said loudly, pressing up against her.

"No, don't do this right now. Please Draco." She whispered, pulling him away.

"You're such a little snitch!" He cried out!

Hermione had to stifle a giggle. He was so intoxicated he couldn't even curse her right.

"Draco, please. Just go back to your dorm." She said gently.

"No, I don't want you to see him. Don't." He slurred angrily.

"See who?" She asked, somewhat confused.

"Him. The Quidditch player. Don't see him," he cried.


	71. Drunk

Prompt: Drunk  
Words: 99

"Cormac?" Hermione snorted.

"Yes, don't see him. Only me," he murmured, squeezing her to his chest. "You can only see me."

"Draco, you're too drunk for us to be having this conversation." She admonished.

"I love you, only you. You're mine Hermione, no one else." He mumbled into her chest, hugging her to him tightly.

Hermione frowned. This definitely wasn't how she imagined her night going.

"Draco, I'm going to bed. Please do the same. I don't like the idea of you wandering around in this state." Leaning forward, she kissed him. Then quickly disappeared before he realized it.


	72. Tear

Prompt: Tear  
Words: 94

Hermione woke up the next day with a pounding headache. She hadn't slept a wink the night before due to Draco's confession.

He couldn't love her, could he? Was he even capable of that?

She quickly wiped away the tear, not wanting anyone to see it.

What would they say if they saw Hermione Granger crying in the girl's bathroom? It would be like first year all over again. She would be teased.

She made her way towards the Great Hall, lost in her thoughts. Did he truly love her? Did she love him?


	73. Apple

Prompt: Apple  
Words: 97

Hermione watched as Draco took a bit of his green apple. She hid a giggle as the juices ran down his face.

She watched as Blaise leaned over, whispered something in his ear, causing Draco to burst out in laughter.

He looked so happy, so carefree.

Did he recall what happened last night? His eyes met hers and she knew he did. He blushed, then broke eye contact.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Hermione tore her gaze from Draco.

"Nothing," she murmured.

Ginny gave her a look that said she clearly didn't believe her.


	74. Web

Prompt: Web  
Words: 94

Ginny leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Just be sure you don't get too tangled up in your web of lies."

Ginny then stood, leaving the Great Hall with Harry.

Hermione sighed. Ginny was right. Things were too deep. Her relationship with Draco wouldn't go anywhere. Someone would find them, see through her lies, and then they'd be in trouble. Lives were at stake. She needed to speak to him. Looking over, she saw the Slytherin table was already empty.

Sighing, she got up and decided she's make her way towards the library.


	75. Blank

Prompt: Blank  
Words: 98

She walked straight into a wall of solid, falling to the floor. She started to apologize but stopped when she looked into Draco's eyes. She sat on the floor, waiting for him to help her, but realized he wouldn't, because they weren't alone.

She looked to his face, trying to get some sort of emotion, but it was blank. Nothing there.

"Sorry," she muttered, helping herself up.

"Well Draco, aren't you going to say something," Pansy pressed with a sneer on her face.

Draco's eyes softened, then hardened once more. "Don't ever touch me again, you filthy Mudblood."


	76. Fear

Prompt: Fear  
Words: 100

She reached up on her tiptoes, trying to reach the book she needed. She grabbed it, smiling in success. She quickly held it to her chest, carrying it to her small corner. She frowned when she saw Draco was sitting in the seat next to hers.

"Why are you here?" She said harshly.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, for everything." He said, his eyes wide with fear. Why on earth was he afraid?

She huffed, grabbing the rest of her books and putting them in her bag.

"You hurt me Draco." She whispered.

"I know." He pulled her into a hug.


	77. Jagged

Prompt: Jagged  
Words: 97

She melted into his embrace. Draco was rough, jagged. She knew it, and he knew it. She leaned up and kissed him gently. The feel of his cool lips on hers was always calming.

"I meant what I said the other night." He whispered, his voice cracking. "I do love you Hermione."

Hermione buried her face in his chest. "I know."

"Okay," he said, holding her tighter.

She pulled away. "I've got to finish packing. I'll see you after Christmas." She said.

He nodded. "Be safe."

"You too," she whispered, running her hand through his blonde hair.


	78. Diary

Prompt: Diary  
Words: 99

"Harry, none of the books are really giving any information on the Horcruxes. It's simply saying they're bad." Hermione whispered as the three of them started cleaning up Christmas Eve dishes.

Harry groaned. "I just don't know. Until I get Slughorn's memory we just won't know. Dumbledore suspects that the Diary I destroyed second year was one."

"So Ginny was possessed by Voldemort's soul? Like, his real soul?" Ron said, shivering.

Harry nodded. "This is so frustrating! I don't know what else to do."

Hermione patted him on the back lovingly. "You need some cookies."

Ron laughed loudly, smiling.


	79. Squid

Words: Squid  
Words: 95

"Presents!" Ginny squealed jumping off her bed.

Hermione grinned, opening her presents. She got mostly books, and a few new quills. She opened her last present, that didn't have a name on it. It was a necklace, with a teardrop Emerald pendant. She smiled, knowing who it was from.

Ginny grinned knowingly. Hermione quickly put it on.

They went downstairs, where Ron was arguing with Fred.

"I'm just saying, I'd rather take the Giant Squid then be with Lavender."

Ron was bright red in the face. "Don't say that!"

Suddenly, there was a boom outside.


	80. Fire

Prompt: Fire  
Words: 97

The Golden Trio rushed outside, the Weasley parents following close behind.

Bellatrix shrieked in laughter as she set the Burrow on fire.

"Bellatrix!" Harry shouted in anger. She cackled, and disappeared, Harry running after her.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running after him, Ron hot on her heels.

The two of them stopped, listening for Harry. Hermione heard a creak, and pushed Ron out of the way. Someone was on top of her.

She tried to push him off, but couldn't. She felt something hot rip down her collarbone, to the top of her shoulder. She could smell blood.


	81. Twins

Prompt: Twins  
Words: 100

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, blasting her attacker off her. The Death Eater growled, taking off into the field.

"I'll stay with her!" One of the twins exclaimed. When Hermione tried to focus in on them, she saw it Fred.

George and Ron took off after him.

"Hermione, try and stay awake." Fred whispered, pulling her into his chest. He started to make him way back to the house.

The Order had been notified and they were there, putting out the fire. Half the Order then went to the field to find Harry.

"Hermione!" Remus shouted, rushing over. She slipped into unconsciousness.


	82. Sin

Prompt: Sin  
Words: 98

"I don't understand how people can choose to live their lives in sin that way," she heard a voice say.

Hermione tried to open her eyes. "Some people don't always have a choice," she croaked out, thinking of Draco.

"Oh Hermione!" Molly shrieked.

Hermione sat up, and found her shoulder was bandaged. "What happened?" She asked.

"Fenrir Greyback attacked you." Harry said.

Remus nodded when he saw her horrified face. "We won't know until the next full moon if you'll change or not."

Hermione shut her eyes, not wanting to feel her hot tears pour down her face.


	83. Weather

Prompt: Weather  
Words: 98

Hermione looked up at the sky. The weather had been terrible. She pulled her jacket around her tighter, trying not to cry.

"Hermione!" She heard him shout.

Turning, she saw Draco running towards her, tears in his eyes. He threw his arms around her, causing her to cry out in pain. He released her, then wrapped his arms around her waist so he wouldn't be touching her shoulder.

He pressed his face into her chest. "Hermione, you bloody idiot. I told you to be safe!" He sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm so so so sorry." He kept repeating.


	84. Stop

Prompt: Stop  
Words: 99

"Draco, please stop crying. There isn't anything you could have done." Hermione held him in her arms, trying to calm him down.

"But Hermione, it's my fault. I should have protected you, or done something!" He protested.

Hermione looked at him. "Did you know it was going to happen?"

He shook his head, frowning.

"Then there was nothing you could have done. Please don't beat yourself up."

Draco exhaled loudly.

"I need you to be strong for me," she whispered into his chest.

He kissed her head. "I love you, and I won't fail you again. Mark my words."


	85. Rain

Prompt: Rain  
Words: 97

Hermione curled up in the alcove, watching the rain come down. Draco was due to meet her any moment. She exhaled slowly. Last night was her first full moon. It was painful. She shivered as she recalled the excruciating pain wracking through her body.

"Hermione," she heard him whisper. He sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Did you change?" They were unsure if she would be fully infected.

She nodded stiffly, leaning into Draco. "It was terrible," she said sadly. She looked up to him, her eyes filled with emotion. "Make love to me."


	86. Wings

Prompt: Wings  
Words: 100

Hermione stared at the window, watching the baby bird stretch its wings. She smiled as it started to fly, hovering for the first time.

Draco had taken their relationship to the next level, and Hermione found she was falling more and more in love with you, despite all logic.

He was always so sweet, gentle, and loving with her. He had captured her heart, and she had his. Things were almost perfect. The key word being almost.

It was almost March now, and Draco had been disappearing often. He often came back bruised, in pain. She knew where he went.


	87. Piano

Prompt: Piano  
Words: 86

Draco sat there, his eyes closed, listening to Hermione play the piano. They had often spent most of their time in the Room of Requirement. No one else seemed to notice their disappearing.

Hermione finished playing, turning to face Draco. She gave him a shy smile.

"I love you," he said, watching as she approached him.

"I love you," she replied, saying it for the first time.

He smiled. Hermione climbed up onto his lap, lowering her lips to his, tangling her fingers in his hair.


	88. Dusk

Prompt: Dusk  
Words: 95

Hermione walked around, inhaling the cool crisp air. She loved being outside around dusk. It was peaceful. She turned to Harry, who had a look of concentration on his face.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Do you have a secret boyfriend?" He asked abruptly.

Hermione froze. "Why would you say that?" She asked carefully.

"You're always gone, and Ginny covers for you. But I can just tell something is up."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, but I won't tell you who he so don't ask."

Harry grinned. "That's fine. At least I don't have to worry about you now."


	89. Toast

Prompt: Toast  
Words: 98

Dumbledore stood up. "I'd like to make a toast, to each and every student. There's been a lot going on this year, but you're all so focused on your studies, and I've never been more proud of my students. So thank you, for your time, your knowledge, and your effort."

The students erupted in applause, as the dinner tables were immediately covered in desserts of every type.

Hermione shot a glance at Draco and saw he looked upset. No doubt his "secret" task, whatever it was, bothering him. She sighed, wishing he would open up to her.


	90. Acid

Prompt: Acid  
Words: 97

Hermione glanced up at the moon, feeling her heart start to race. Taking a sigh, she quickly began to dispose of the clothes covering her body.

She stood naked in the moonlight, feeling the breeze caress her.

Draco hovered on his broom above her. She didn't know he was there, but he wanted to see. He needed to keep an eye on her.

Suddenly, she doubled over in pain, letting out a scream.

Hermione felt as if her blood had turned to acid. She closed her eyes, willing for it to end.

A howl filled the night.


	91. Lullaby

Prompt: Lullaby  
Words: 99

Draco find Hermione curled up in a ball, her naked form shivering. He put his cloak around her, and quietly placed a disillusionment charm on them. He quickly carried her to the castle.

Going straight to the Room of Requirement, he gently laid her down on the bed. He climbed in next to her, taking her into his arms.

She whimpered, burying her face into his chest. He quietly began to hum a lullaby, lulling her to sleep.

Hermione quickly passed out completely, wrapped up safely in Draco's arms. He kissed her forehead. "I'll always protect you," he whispered.


	92. Ribbon

Prompt: Ribbon  
Words: 99

Hermione used the green ribbon to hold her hair back. She had woke up yesterday morning with Draco in the ROR. This meant he had to have found her in her forest.

She quickly sat down for breakfast, shoving food down her throat. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Hermione, why is there a green ribbon in your hair?" Ron asked.

"Because I like the color green." She said firmly.

"But that's a Slytherin color," he protested.

"There's nothing wrong with this."

"Of course there is!" He said rather loudly.

"No Ron. The Slytherins are people too! They aren't our enemy!"


	93. Key

Prompt: Key  
Words: 97

All eyes were on her. "Why don't any of you understand?" The teachers were all looking at her expectedly. She took a deep breath. "I see the way all of you castrate the members of the Slytherin house. It's despicable. They've done no wrong! Regardless of where they're relatives stand in there war, doesn't mean they're doing the same!"

Her eyes met Draco's and he nodded.

"The key to ending this war is equality. We preach that there must be unity in the world between blood status, but all of you discriminate against houses. It's hypocritical!"


	94. Sun

Prompt: Sun  
Words: 99

"Hermione," Draco breathed, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You shone as brightly as the sun during your speech."

"Thanks Draco," she wrapped her arms around him. Her body molded itself to his. She had never felt such perfection.

"What the hell!" A voice shouted.

The two of them quickly broke apart to see Ron and Harry standing their, mouths open.

Silence.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "So this is your secret boyfriend?"

She nodded, grinning sheepishly.

"Can't say I'm surprised. It does explain a lot of things." Harry said.

Ron grumbled incoherently.

Hermione held Draco's hand.


	95. Lip Gloss

Prompt: Lip Gloss  
Words: 99

Hermione watched as Ginny put on her lip gloss. "I can't believe you two went public." The redhead said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not like it was planned."

Ginny chuckled. "You were snogging in an open corridor."

"True," Hermione blushed. She remained quiet for a moment, then confided in her friend. "I know Draco has the Dark Mark, but I think he wants to join the Order."

"Really?" Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Hermione nodded. "I think he wants to spy like Snape."

"Awh Hermione, that's so romantic!" Ginny cried. "Your love saved him from the darkness!"


	96. High

Prompt: High  
Words: 99

Draco took his broom, flying high into the sky, letting the wind brush against his face.

He looked down to Potter, who was zooming around with Weasley. Potter had thought it would be good for the three of them to spend some time together since he was dating their "sister."

In all honestly, Potter wasn't that bad. It was the Weasel he really didn't like. They boy couldn't keep any type of control over his emotions.

"Potter!" Draco shouted, lowering his broom.

"Yeah?" Harry said, looking to him.

"I want to switch sides." Draco stated boldly.

Harry nodded. "Okay."


	97. Daisy

Prompt: Daisy  
Words: 100

Draco plucked the daisy, giving it to Hermione. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

Hermione blushed. "Draco, are you sure you want to do this? It'll be dangerous."

He nodded. "No dangerous than what I already have to do. The mission I was assigned too… I'm supposed to kill someone."

Hermione's mouth opened in shock. "What?"

Draco nodded. "I can't do that Hermione. I can't kill someone. And I don't know what to do. I don't know where anyone's true loyalties lie."

"You have me," she said firmly, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I love you," he breathed.


	98. Slytherin

Prompt: Slytherin  
Words: 98

"Draco, Harry told me of you wish to join the Order." Dumbledore said, looking down at the young boy.

"Yes. Please, sir. I can't do this. I don't want to do this." Draco whimpered.

Dumbledore smiled. "If you're sure. Just be aware that most of the Order will distrust you, with you being a Slytherin and all."

Draco nodded. "I'll earn their respect, and yours Sir. Thank you."

"I must say Draco, I'm a bit surprised to see you here. Does Miss Granger have anything to do with this?"

He nodded. "She has everything to do with it."


	99. Forgotten

Prompt: Forgotten  
Words: 96

"Malfoy," Ron spat with disgust.

"Weasel," Draco replied equally.

Hermione and Harry watched in uneasiness.

Ron sighed. "I haven't forgotten what a jerk you've been, or all the terrible things you've done to us." He sighed once more. "But for Mione's sake, and the rest of the Order, I'm willing to call a truce."

Draco visibly relaxed. "I agree. Things would be easier if we weren't always at each other's throats."

Ron nodded in agreement, glancing at Harry, who gave him a smile.

"Oh boys," Hermione cried, putting her arms around the each of them.


	100. Purple

Prompt: Purple  
Words: 97

Hermione glanced down at the purple gem on her finger. She shyly shot Draco a look. He grinned in response.

They were going to get married. Yes there was a war going on, but they loved each other more than anything. Draco had publicly renounced his family, and surprisingly got away alive.

Molly Weasley insisted the two wait until after they finished their 7th year, but the two of them knew they wouldn't be returning.

No, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry all had a mission to complete.

And they would do it, together.

xxxxx

I just want to thank everyone who had read this story, and left me comments. Your words always encouraged me to move forward. I also want to thank ErynPotter for this brilliant opportunity to write such an amazing story. Thank you all!


End file.
